1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gasket material and a method for manufacturing the same and more particularly to a gasket material formed of a metal plate coated with a compressible material and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The gasket material disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open Publication No. Showa 63-96359 is one of this kind and has a compound including a compressible inorganic fiber other than asbestos, a compressible organic fiber, a rubber and an inorganic filler, and exhibits excellent performances in various physical properties and sealing properties, etc. in spite of not including asbestos.
U.S. Pat No. 5,731,040 and Japanese Patent Laying-open Publication No. Heisei 9-11363 disclosed a method for manufacturing gasket material which allows the metal plate to be coated well with the compound upon manufacturing the gasket material proposed in the aforementioned reference.
However, of the gasket materials proposed by the present inventor, those in practical use have heretofore been using a nitrile rubber (NBR) as a rubber and thereby have problems with acid resistance, heat resistance, oil resistance, compressive resistance, etc. under some circumstances.